The Aztec Revenge
by Mrs. Mojo Risin' Blues
Summary: 5 years after the Tropic Thunder incident, the men are back with a new female co-star as they trek through Mexico to film a movie about Cortez and the Aztecs. Will this be like Vietnam all over again? Rated M for language and themes
1. Struck By You

**AN: This takes place 5 years after the Tropic Thunder fiasco ok? So keep this in mind...**

Viola Armstrong was busy pacing back and forth at her Los Angeles apartment building, anxiously waiting for a faxed copy of the script her agent Rick Peck had promised her.

_Maybe he's busy with Tugg._

She still had no idea why Peck had not only Tugg Speedman as a client, but had hired her as well. Her resume wasn't as impressive as Tugg's, for she had joined the movie scene from her time at broadway just about 2 years ago when she filmed her first movie, _The Science of Love._ She wasn't an action star like Tugg...yet. So, she had hoped this next role would make her an action star almost like Kate Beckinsale from the Underworld movies.

_Maybe then I can get the respect I deserve and people can overlook the fact I was the 'singing and dancing' type of actress..._

_Beeeeep Beeeep_

Viola's fax machine went off and saw multiple sheets of paper slowly emerge from it as she picked up each sheet one by one. She looked at the cover, which read _The Aztec Revenge._ As she gathered the rest of the script, 'LA Woman' by The Doors, her cellphone ringtone, went off.

"Hello?" she answered in her smooth natural speaking voice

"Hey ya' Purple eyes" the voice of Rick Peck said on the other line.

She rolled her eyes "Frank Sinatra was called 'Old Blue Eyes' so now I'm called 'Purple eyes'?"

"Well, why not sweetheart? You do have purple eyes, which are beautiful by the way."

_Great_ she thought sarcastically _Now my agents hitting on me_

"Okay Peck, what is it?" she asked impatently "I'm not in the mood to be flirted with"

"You got the copy of the script?" Rick asked her, all of a sudden turning professional

"Yes I did, thank you. Damn, being an Aztec Queen is gonna be awesome!" Viola added excitedly "I'm so glad the people at the audition liked me enough to give me this role."

"Well why wouldn't they like you, Purps? You actually did your homework by studying the Aztec culture, and learning their language."

"Yeah" she said proudly

"Hey, tonight's the cast party at the Caesers Palace Ballroom in Vegas at eight o clock, and you and Tuggboat need to go to that thing to promote this movie."

"Uh...sure" Viola responded uneasily

_God, I hate those casting parties. There's always boring people there! Well...except for Kevin_

She briefly thought about her friend Kevin Sandusky who was with her while filimng her first movie along with his girlfriend, and her best friend, Jennifer Love Hewitt.

"Don't worry, Purps." Rick comforted, knowing how she didnt like those parties "You'll get to meet the guy who plays your fellow royal husband and its best if you get to know him now becasue later on, you're gonna have to do a sex scene with him in the movie."

Viola blushed "I thought this was gonna focus on the historical aspect of the Aztecs and Cortez!"

"This is Hollywood Vi, directors always stretch the actual truth. Besides, I think all kings and Queens over time have done each other at least once."

_Mind as well get to know the dude, then._ Viola thought to herself after she let out a sigh.

She belived 'making love' was something sacred that should be exchanged towards two people who loved each other. Hopefully her dramatic action roles after this movie wont make her do those types of scenes anymore...

"Fine." Viola said with some hesitation "I'll be there"

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Viola's chauferr arrived at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas and she stepped out of the car slowly, absorbing the party atmosphere around her. She walked into the open glass doors and found a whole bunch of people she didnt recognize dancing, chatting etcetera with the multicolored lights all around her flashing to the techo music. She felt a bit uncomfortable until she finally found someone she knew.<p>

Jennifer Love Hewitt.

"Jenny! Jenny!"

Jennifer turned her head towards the sound of her name being called and smiled once she spotted Viola.

"Vi!"

The two women ran towards each other and gave each other big hugs.

"Oh my god, how are you? You look great!"

"Thanks" Jennifer said humbly

For being a sucessful TV and movie actress, she was a very humble person and both Viloa and Jennifer's boyfriend Kevin repected and liked her because of that.

"Are you in this movie too?" Viola asked

"No, I'm actually with Kevin. He's the one who's gonna be in the movie."

"Oh, cool! Where is he?" Viola asked as she scanned the room for her friend.

"He's talking with his old cast members over there in the corner" Jennifer said as she pointed towards a group of four men.

As the beautiful women walked across the dance floor to meet Kevin, a few men turned their heads towards them, making them feel uncomfortable. Viola was as humble as Jennifer when it came to her looks, body, skill...pretty much everything about her. Jennifer hugged her boyfriend from behind and kissed his cheek. Kevin Sandusky smiled and blushed a slight pink color and faced his lovely girlfriend.

"Hey babe"

"Hey cutie, look who I ran into."

Kevin turned his head towards the familiar brunette and smilled

"Viola!"

"Kev!"

The two friends laughed and hugged each other happily

"How long has it been?"

"About two years, I think" Viola said "Jenny told me you're gonna be in the movie too"

"Yeah, I am" Kevin said proudly "At now I can at least know theres gonna be a normal familiar cast member"

"Normal? What, I am not normal enough for you, Candisky?" a voice said

Viola turned her attention towards a man with hip hop gear and a medallian around his neck with the name engraved with diamonds 'Alpa Chino'. Viola recognized him from the music video for his new hit 'Stripper Juice'

Kevin rolled his eyes, annoyed by his cast member "Five years has past and you still can't get my name right?"

"You've known each other for five years?" Viola asked

"Yeah, I met him during our Tropic Thunder adventure back in '07." Kevin replied, shuddering a bit from what happened.

Viola remembered that story he told her. He and four of his cast members were stuck in Veitnam and Tugg Speedman got kidnapped by Flaming Dragon, the Laotian heroin processors, for ransom money. It was the scariest thing Kevin had ever been through, but it made him appriciate life back at the states once he and the guys got back.

"This fucking Aztec movie better not make us go through that Tropic Thunder shit again" Alpa commented

"I doubt it will Alpa," a male voice said to him.

Viola turned towards the voice and recognized the speaker as Tugg Speedman. She would always see his old 'Scorcher' posters all around Rick Peck's office as well as his commercials for Gatorade. Kevin was suddenly called by a few promoters so he and Jennifer left, leaving Viola with her new co-stars.

Tugg turned his attention to Viola and smiled a friendly smile. "Hey, I'm Tugg Speedman"

"Viola Armstrong" she said kindly "I'm gonna be playing the Aztec Queen"

"Oh that's cool," Tugg began "because I'm being Hernado Cortez"

"Ah, the enemy of me and the king."

"Yeah, so watch out or else I'll wipe out you're civilization!" Tugg joked with a laugh.

Viola fell silent towards the dark joke and quickly noticed the heavy set blonde man next to him

"Hi, I'm Viola"

"HEY FUCKER GIVE ME MY PACKAGE!" Jeff Portnoy yelled towards a guy with a yellow bandana.

"Uh...Jeff?" Tugg asked uneasily "Our co-star is talking to you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeff" Jeff said hurriedy, not even looking at Viola "GIVE ME THAT FUCKING PACKAGE!" he yelled as he chased the bandana man across the club.

Viola stood there,awkwardly and unsure of what to do "So...who's he gonna be?"

"One of my Spanish conquistadores" Tugg said

"Oh...so who's gonna be my king?"

"That pretty boy Kirk is." Tugg said "Hey Kirk! I found your Queen!"

A slightly taller man turned his head towards the sound of his name from a few feet away and Viola felt a certain school girl giddiness as she saw who was going to play her king.

"Who is he?" she asked, almost in a dreamlike manner

She was obviously impressed by his bright blonde hair, stunningly blue eyes, strong jaw structure and very handsome features not only on his face but his body as well.

"Kirk Lazarus The brilliant, yet insane method actor as he had been called by all the tabloids." Tugg replied

_Huh...I've heard of him and his 'bad boy antics', but never actually saw him..._

Kirk noticed the beautiful violet-eyed smoky eye-shadowed female next to Tugg as he approched him.

"G'day Tugg. You called me?"

_An Australian...interesting_ Viola thought.

"Yeah, this is Viola Armstrong."

Kirk focused his attnetion towards his new female co-worker "So...you're my Aztec Queen?"

"Yeah." She replied

"Since I am the king, we mind as well get to know each ohter, shouldn't we?"

_For being a bad boy, he looks pretty good and well behaved_

"Yes we shall"

"TUGG TUGG!"

Tugg noticed his girlfriend Christine calling him and approached her. Viola noticed Alpa already lost intrest in his new costar and continued talking with his posse. She was left with Kirk.

The two silent costars watched the people on the dance floor for a while until Viola broke the silence

"So...you dance?"

"Yes" Kirk replied "I had to learn to prepare for my role in '_Blood Sweat and Tears'_"

"That's funny because I used to be on broadway." Viola said "So are you sure you were a good enough dancer?"

Kirk looked offended "I won an academy award for that role!"

"You probably did a good job then..."

"I did!"

"Prove it then." Viola said with a flirty wink

_I love teasing the hot guys..._

Kirk squinted his bright blue eyes at her suspiciously, even though he couldn't deny he enjoyed her teasing.

"I'll show you then..."

Kirk took her hand, feeling challenged to prove himself a worthy dancer since he always liked to show off his skills. The two dancers went to the dance floor as a new song was playing. Kirk took Viola by the hands and the couple danced to the rhythm of the rock song that was playing

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink. I wish it was cooling me But so far, has not been good. It s been shitty and I feel awkward, as I should This club has got to be the most pretentious thing since I thought you and me. Well I am imagining a dark lit place or your place or my place_

The crowd around the dancers cheered and cheered for them as Kirk held Viola's waist as shehad her back to him and moved her hips to the song

_Well I m not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you re standing still._  
><em>If your body matches what your eyes can do you ll probably move right through me on my way to you<em>

"You know, this isn't broadway dancing" Viola said slyly to her handsome dance partner as the music continued

"I know" he said just as slyly "I was just curious if you were telling the truth"

"Of course I was telling the truth. Why would I lie?" she asked curiously as Kirk twirled her

"Normally pretty women lie about their past"

She stopped dancing and smiled shyly at him "Thanks"

The Aussie smiled a little back at her and continued dancing with her.

_Well I m not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you re standing still If your body matches what your eyes can do you ll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_Well I m not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you re standing still If your body matches what your eyes can do you ll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_You ll probably move right through Me on my way to you_

_You ll probably move right through Me on my way to you_

_You ll probably move right through Me on my way to you_

* * *

><p>Once the night was over, Viola decided to catch a ride with Kevin and Jennifer. As they were saying 'bye' to everyone, she found Kirk and approached him<p>

"Well Mr. Lazarus, tongiht was a rather interesting night, wasn't it?"

"Agreed."

"Nice neeting you" Viola said as she held out her hand for him to shake

Kirk shook her hand as Kevin called her "VI! C'mon!"

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked Kirk

"Yes you will"

"Alright, goodnight then"

"'Night Viola"

As Viola and kirk walked their seperate ways, Viola looked back to glance at Kirk, impressed by the handsome Aussie she had met, and blushed like a school girl. Kirk, meanwhile, noticed his new female co-star with a wondering eye as well, impressed by not only her beauty but impressed by her completely.

_She doesn't seem like the typical rookie actress..._

Which was something he didn't mind at all.

**AN: YAY! Some flirtation within the first chapter! btw the song used on the dance floor was 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. I do not own Tropic thunder, Tugg Kirk Jeff, Alpa, etc...**  
><strong>All rights go to Red Hour films.<strong>  
><strong>I do however own Viola Armstrong<strong>


	2. It's all Nahuatl To Me

_This is gonna be so awesome! A movie with a good plot, with me having a good role and my co-star, a good looking Aussie! What can go wrong?_

Viola arrived at the movie studios and headed towards the costume department where she found Alpa and Jeff arguing over who has more talent. She narrowed her eyebrows at thier immaturity and cleared her throat loudly. The two men saw thier female co-star and stopped arguing.

"'Sup Vi?" Alpa greeted

"Not much, you?"

"Same old same old, y'know?"

"Yeah"

Viola noticed out of the corner of her eye, Jeff eyeing her like a fat kid in a candy store.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked

"Viola Armstrong" she said "We met last night...at the club..."

"Oh! That's right. Sorry about that, I forgot."

"Uh huh..." Viola trailed off, feeling awkward about him. "So is Tugg, Kevin and Kirk here yet?" she asked focusing her attention to Alpa

"Speedman's here but not the other guys." Alpa said "They're pimpin' him out in the next room. Shit, I hope my costumes tight!"

"Who are you gonna be?" she asked the rapper

"I'm gonna be one rippin' the hearts out of their chests like a boss!" Alpa said proudly, with a cocky smile

"So I guess you're the cheif priest that conducts the rituals for sacrifice?" Viola asked

"Uh...yeah that." Alpa replied

The door suddenly opened from the room nearby the hall they were at and there stood Tugg Speedman in clunky, rusty, heavy looking armor and a huge helmet that covered most of his head, with the exception of his face.

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass for you to walk. All that chivalry looks heavy" Viola said as she observed the action star's costume

"The armor isn't actually that bad. It's pretty lightweight so it gives me a big advantage of still being able to run and walk comfortably." Tugg said as he demonstrated the armor's weight by jumping in place.

"You know what would make your costume better?" Viola asked "If you dyed your hair red like how Cortez was supposed to have had."

Tugg looked embarassed and looked away from her. Viola raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of attitude.

After a few seconds, she asked "Let me guess...you dyed it?"

Tugg took off his helmet with a look of regret on his face, to reveal his hair dyed a bright flaming orange. Jeff, Alpa and Viola burst out laughing at Tugg's humiliation and bad dye job.

"You look like Conan O'Brien!" Viola joked

"Hahahaha" Tugg replied sarcastically with a grimace on his face.

"What the fuck?"

From down the hall, Tugg and his co-stars could see Kevin and Kirk appraoch them with confused looks on thier faces.

"Who in crikey fuck dyed your hair?" Kirk exclaimed

Viola chuckled at his cursing _Crikey fuck?_

"I dyed it." Tugg admitted with regret in his voice

"Well lesson learned." Viola joked "Never do a dye job by yourself"

The costume room door opened and a male costume designer with many peircings on his face peeked his head out "Men, you're up. Viola, follow Christine"

Viola followed Tugg's girlfriend to a seperate costume room reserved her her, being that she's the only female in the cast. Christine started measuring all of Viola's measurements such as her wiastline, chest, height, arm length and even around her head.

"Alright measurements are done." Christine said. "I'll text you when the costumes done later on today."

"Alright"

Viola stepped out of the room and sat with Tugg while the men in the seperate room were chatting amongst themselves as the male costume designers took thier measurements.

"Hey Kirk, I didn't know you could dance" Kevin said

"Dance?"

"Yeah last night. You dancing with Viola."

"Oh that" Kirk repiled "I was just trying to prove to her I could dance since she didn't beleive me."

"Why?" Alpa asked

"I don't know why she didnt beleive me.."

"No, I mean why were you trying to prove you could dance?" Alpa asked

"She doubted me and I hate being doubted." Kirk replied stubbornly

"Are you sure thats why you danced with her?" Kevin asked

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Because you have a thing for her"

"Yeah. You're trying to show off to a chick you got swagger" Alpa said "Us gangstas do that all the time"

"I am not a gangta" Kirk argued "and I don't have 'swagger'"

"Yeah you do." Alpa argued back "And your chick got some swag too. She was all hittin' the dance floor!"

"And she looked damn good doing so!" Jeff said playfully

"Damn right!"

Alpa and Jeff laughed and high fived each other. Kevin and Kirk rolled thier eyes

"Shut the fuck up, Alpa" Kirk argued "Or else I'll tell Lance of ya'."

"For your imformation 'Nance' and I broke up" Alpa responded

"Cut the 'Nance' bullshit!" Kirk exclaimed "You don't have to hide anything anymore!"

"Yeah man" Kevin spoke up "We wont hate on you if you are gay."

"I'm not gay!" Alpa argued

"Yeah right" Jeff began "You probably want to do Johnanthan over there"

Alpa sifted his eyes towards the cut, well groomed costume designer that was walking towards them. "Alright guys, you're done for now. We'll let you know when you're costumes are done"

"Thanks John" Alpa said

Once he left, Jeff retorted "See that look in Alpa's eyes? he so want's to do him"

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Alpa yelled getting annyoed as Kirk opened the door "I Love Tha' Pussy!"

"Do I want to know what you guys are talking about?" a female voice asked

Kevin, Kirk, Jeff and Alpa noticed Tugg and Viola sitting down in front of them with scripts in their hands

"No Vi, I dont think you want to know" Kevin said

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until the sound of Jeff's grumbling stomach broke it

He patted his stomach "I'm gonna go get some grub, you guys in?"

The whole group agreed to lunch and headed out the door to head to downtown LA

* * *

><p>The group decided to have some lunch at a Hard Rock cafe, so they all rode in their separate cars and met up with each other in about 20 minutes. Kevin and Viola soon found out that Jeff, Alpa, Tugg and Kirk had on disguises so that they wouldnt be recognized and haggled by fans.<p>

"Do the fans really get that restless?" Viola asked

"It hasn't happned yet" Kirk said "But I don't want some loony bloke coming towards me and shooting me or anything like that."

"Thats how John Lennon died" Tugg said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Like we dont know" Viola said glumly "At least you guys are taking precautions."

"Yup"

The group continued to eat and chat as Kevin noticed Viola reading her script and making notes on it as she ate.

"You don't have to go over the script right now" Kevin said "We still have that eight hour flight to Mexico to read that script"

"You know I always like to read ahead of time" Viola said to him "It gets me better prepared for my role"

"What also helps is doing actual research for the role" Kirk commented "I already learned a portion of Nahuatl so I can get the language and accent right for the movie"

"I did too" Viola said "nontlatoa Nahuatal cuali" (I speak Nahuatl well)

Kirk raised his eyebrows, impressed "cah. titlatoz cuali cualneci" (I agree. You it speak well. Its beautiful)

Viola smiled "tehuatzin yectlatole" (You have a nice seaking voice)

Soon Kirk and Viola were chatting away in the ancient language as the cast members around them looked comfused. After an unkown comment Kirk made, Viola laughed out loud, makig Kirk smile gently.

"Okay what the fucks going on?" jeff asked "I feel like I'm being left out."

Kirk laughed a little "Don't worry man, its just an inside joke."

"You're not dissing me, are you?"

"No." Viola repsonded with a roll of her eyes. "C'mon Jeff, eat your food now..."

* * *

><p>After the lunch was over, the cast members began walking to their separate cars when Viola began to think about her conversatioon with Kirk<p>

_At least I know Im not the only one who does actual reasearch. I dont feel like such a nerd now..._  
><em>I hope he's easy to work with...<em>

Her brain hatched and idea as she was about to step in her car. She saw Kirk parked next to Tugg and approached him

"Hey Kirk..."

He looked up "yeah?"

"I was wondering if...maybe if you're not busy tonight, maybe we can meet up somewhere and go over the script together. Y'know, being that youre Montezuma and I'm the Queen. I know a great place..."

"Oh." Kirk replied disapointedly "Sorry Vi, but I usually work alone when it comes to preparing for a role"

Viola felt a bit disapointed and frowned.

"You're nice but I take my work seriously..." Kirk said, trying to make her feel better.

"Um...ok." she responded unsure how to feel.

Kirk went inside his car and rolled down the window

"See you at the airport tomorrow"

"Yeah...see ya"

Kirk drove off, leaving Viola feeling a bit down.

"Hey Vi" she heard Kevin's voice from behind her say

She turned and faced her friend "Hey Kev."

"I saw what happened. You okay?"

She scoffed "Pfft, yeah. I'm fine"

Kevin squinted his eyes at her, suspicious of her behavior

"You dont look like youre okay..."

She was quiet for a little bit until she spoke up again

"I just...wanted to get to know the guy more 'ya know?...thats it. I uh...like him." she said, trying to hide her slight disapointment

"So, were you asking him out?" Kevin asked

She shrugged "In a way...yeah. I thought he would say yes, since I mentioned the script, but I was wrong."

"Maybe he misinturpretted your message" Kevin said with a srhug

"Hmm. Maybe..."

There was a few seconds of silence until Viola spoke up again "Well I should get going, I need to some some errands before picking up the costume"

"Alright. Bye Vi"

"See ya, Kev."

Viola went back to her car and drove in the opposite direction of her friend, leainv Kevin with a plan hr

The men arrived back at the costumes to try them on when Kevin decided to confront Kirk.  
>"Hey Kirk"<br>The aussie turned and saw Kevin to his left. "Yeah, Sandusky?"

"I um..saw what happened with you and Viola after lunch"

"Erm, okay."

"I think you should've said yes. I can tell she likes you."

"I find her quite interesting as well" Kirk replied "but you know I work alone when it comes to movies."

"She asked you about going over the script with her, because she wanted to get to know you more. She thought you wouldv'e said yes if the script was involved."

"Even if it wasn't involved I would've said yes." Kirk replied honestly

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Sanducky!" Christine called out

"It's Sandusky!" Kevin called out impatently as he made his way towards her, leaving Kirk alone with his thoughts

_No wonder she looked so shy...but why would she be? She didn't seem shy dancing with me last night..._

Her lack-of-confidence confused him even more

_Besides, someone like her would normally be confident in getting the blokes...why wasn't she with me?_

**AN: Sorry if this was boring and sorry if Kirk was OOC towards the end. I just see him being like that when it comes to women because he doesnt understand them that much as people expect him to...and the aztec translations are the best that I could find...**  
><strong>The next chapters better, trust me on that<strong>


	3. Welcome to Paradise

At 4:30 the next morning, Viola woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing right in her ear

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The annoying beeping lasted a few seconds before Viola silenced it by pressing the snooze button with her fist. She got up, in a bad mood, took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out the door with many bags of luggage in her two hands. She decended down the stairs with difficulty and found an airport shuttle waiting for her. The driver helped her with her bags an opened the door for her as she got in.

"Thank you" she said sleepily, but still nicely to the dirver.  
><em>At least there are nice people before sunrise<em>

About 20 minutes later, the shuttle arrived at the airport and the driver once again helped the actress with her luggage by putting them with the luggage people as she made her way towards the private jet that was waiting for her and her co-stars. She stepped up the many steps, shivereing from the early morning cold and went inside the toasty jet. There she found Jeff snoring on a retractable couch, Alpa drinking some coffee, and Kevin alseep in his seat.

"G' Morning Viola"

She turned her head to the left and found Kirk sitting on an aisle seat, all bundled up and looking very cozy.

"Morning Kirk"

She was about to walk off when he stopped her "Wait...you can have the window seat if ya' like"

"Okay."

Kirk got up from his seat and allowed the actress to sit down. Once he sat back down, she pulled out her script again.

"Listen, I want to apologize for yesterday" Kirk said to her

She focused her attention towards him and he continued with his apoligy

"I didn't want to make it seem I was pushing you away. I know you were just being friendly asking me to go over the script with you."

Viola smiled kindly at his honest apology "It's alright. I wont hold a grudge against you for that"

"I'm glad"

Viola snuggled in her seat and leaned her head against the airplane window. "I think i'm gonna catch some Z's. I didn't sleep well"

"Me neither" Kirk said in a deep voice as he yawned and stretched his arms up ward. "Damn jet lag is kept me from sleeping"

Viola didn't answer for she was already fast asleep. Kirk soon joined a few mintues later.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours later, Viola woke up and noticed Kirk still asleep, so she decided to read her script quietly and study it as she listened to her Ipod.<p>

_Well show me, the way to the next Whisky Bar. Oh dont ask why Oh dont ask why..._

She read a scene with montezuma talking to his Queen about bearing a child.

_"Why have you not bore me a child?"_ Montezuma's line read "_I must have an heir to my throne"_

_"I'm afriad i cant do it. You have been busy with our guests that we don't have the time to create our son"_

_"Let us try then..."_

Viola blushed madly and quickly turned the page, knowing what was going to happen next.

_And the king is sitting right next to me..._

She continued reading the script and found out Jeff's character betrays them and gives them to Cortez in exchange for Montezuma's daughter.

_But that's not historically accurate... _Viola thought to herself

"Hey Violet"

The actress turned her head and noticed Jeff right behind her "It's Viola"

"Viola, whatever the fuck, are you reading the script?"

"Yeah" she said "Your character betrays the king and I in exchange for our daughter"

Jeff looks pleased "Nice! I get to get laid"

"Gee, thanks Jeff."

The jet suddenly began to feel shaky and Kirk blinked his eyes open, awaking from his nap.

"Are we getting turbulence?" he asked Jeff and Viola

"It seems like it" she answered

_Pffft_ the speaker went as the pilot of the jet made his annoucement

_"Uh guys, this is the pilot speaking. We're gonna have some strong turbulence so be prepared ok?"_

Kirk sat up in his seat and prepared for the turbulence.

"God I hate this" Viola complained "They always freak me into thinking the planes gonna crash..."

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Steve, the pilot noticed that the reason why the airplane was shaky was because, not because of turbulence

But because the airplane was already running out of gas.

_SHIT! _he thought to himself _What the hell? I thought it was already full!_

He then remembered the two guys that often filled the private jets with gas, the rookies of the airline crew, thought they were finished and left early.

_Sons of Bitches..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarm went off loudly in the cockpit as the gas meter in in front of him blinked a birght red and the meter's arrow pointed to 'Empty'. He hastily got the microphone again and made his annoucement...

"Guys, I got some bad news and worse news."

"Crap" Tugg cursed

"The bad news is...the plane's running low on gas. The wrose thing is that more than likely, the plane is gonna fall straight, nose first..."

"Nose first?" Jeff asked "Airplanes have noses?"

"No!" Viola said panicky "The airplanes gonna land head first...WHICH WILL CRASH THE PLANE!"

"Don't planes have parachutes or floaties under the seat or some shit?" Alpa asked the group of actors.

Viola and Kirk frantically looked under the seats and found yellow floaties as they pulled the red tab

"Are we gonna be sinking into water?" Jeff yelled at the pilot

The plane suddenly began to drop even faster and faster until the actor's stomachs felt queezy like on a roller coaster drop.

"Oh shit!" Tugg yelled

"WHERE ARE THE DAMN PARACHUTES?" Jeff yelled

Steve, came out of the cockpit frantically to face the actors himself "Guys, go check in the back closet!"

The actors all ran to the back of the plane where the supply closet was and checked for the parachutes. Steve meanwhile, being a selfish bastard, found the only parachute on the plane and jumped out of the sinking plane. Viola noticed the door open and dashed towards him as he jumped off

"SEE YA ASSHOLES!"

"GOD DAMN YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!" She yelled enraged by what she had just whitnessed. She turned to her costars and told them what she had just seen.

"That effin DOUCHE!" Alpa yelled

"GOD DAMMIT NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jeff yelled

Tugg and Kirk looked down from the falling plane's window and saw the North Pacific Ocean right below.

"We won't die!" Tugg called out "We'll just land in the water and swim ashore!"

"OH SHIT, I"M GONNA DIE!" Viola panicked, almost on the verge of tears.

"No, you wont!" Kirk argued

"YES! I cant swim!"

Things we silent until Tugg got ready to jump "Follow me guys!"

Tugg took a deep breath and jumped 3,000 feet from the airplane and landed feet first right in the water. After a few seconds of uncertainty, Tugg resurfaced.

"Well thats one guy still alive" Kevin said. He took a deep breath

"Ok...one...two"

"FUCK THIS MAN!" Jeff yelled as he pushed Kevin off and jumped off.

The two men yelled at the top of their lungs while arguing as Alpa soon followed

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OFF?"

"I WANTED TO GET IT OVER WITH!"

"YOU COULDVE TOLD ME TO HURRY INSTEAD OF PUSHING ME!"

It was only Kirk and Viola left on the sinking plane.

"I'm scared Kirk" she said to him worriedly

She felt stupid for being afriad of drowning since but he understood her.

He sighed as he thought of an idea "Look, how about you hold on to me as we both drop? I'll help you swim ashore."

"Thank you" she said with a relived smile

"Hang on" he said

She held him tightly and closed her eyes as Kirk took a deep breath and jumped off of the plane. The two actors felt that ugly drop feeling in their stomach as they fell and soon splashed in the water. As they splashed into the water, Kirk began to get frantic...because Viola slipped from his arms from the pressure of the landing...and he couldnt find her.

"Viola? VIOLA!" he called out

He held his breath and dove underwater, where he found Viola floating down slowly with her arms up, and her mouth and eyes closed. He doev futher under and grabbed her. When he resufacd, he began swimming frantically towards the shoreline where the other costars were waiting for him.

"Vi...VI!"

Kevin noticed the unconcious Viola in Kirks arms as he walked frantically ashore and Kevin began to freak out.

"Oh shit, please tell me she's ok..."

Kirk laid her down in the sand and began to perform CPR to get the water out of her lungs. She was unreponsive.

"Damn it Vi, Dont leave me here alone with these motherfuckers!" Kirk exclaimed, trying to hide his panic

"Hey!" Jeff excalimed, feeling offended.

After one final blow into her wind pipe, water rushed out of it quickly and Viola began coughing.

"Oh thank god!" Kevin said happy that his friend lived. "Thanks Kirk!"

Viola opened her salt-watery eyes at Kirk as he helped her up and she nearly tackled him down as she embraced him tightly. He was happy she was alive, but he was still a bit surprised by what she did next...

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him a bit shy "Thank you so much..."

Kirk noticed her purple eyes agian, happy to see life in them and smiled gently as he gently moved a strand of dark brown hair from her face

"You're more than welcome"

"Well thats one good thing we can focus on, at least" Tugg exclaimed as he looked at the jungle in front of him. "Because we are once again lost in a foreign country..."

_Shit..._ Viola and Kirk thought to themselves

"I'm not doing movies with you guys anymore, once this is over" Alpa said angrily

**AN: Oh snap! Its tropic thunder all over again! Sucks for them!**  
><strong>But at least Viola's alive thanks to Kirk<strong>


End file.
